Tied Up
by LARunaway
Summary: Prequel to Loose Ends G!p
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! Prequel is here! Short intro chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

It's the first day back and Vega is already swarmed by Sutton Mercer and her little clique.

"Jade."

Sutton was holding onto Tori's arm and laughing with the rest of them. What was so funny?

**Nothing is **_**that**_ **funny.**

"Jade!"

"What!"

I look over at Beck who put a hand on top of mine.

"That's a little too much over kill for your salad, don't you think."

**Oh.**

I drop my fork and look up at the rest of our group looking back at me.

"When did they start dating anyway?"

Everyone just looks at Andre like he's crazy.

"Dude, they've been talking since last school year."

Beck laughs out.

"What! How did I not know this?"

"Because Sutton wanted it hush hush till this summer."

I spat.

**Everything about her is everything I loath.**

Sutton Mercer is basically the head of HA. She's the popular one. She also has a twin sister who's dating her ex-boyfriend. Kinda weird, but their whole group is the typical preppy, popular group. She's also a bitch and I don't mean like me, I mean she's the stuck up kind of bitch that goes shopping with her daddy's money and cries when she breaks a nail.

"So what changed?"

Andre's brows draw into a line as he tries to understand.

**And I'm done with this conversation.**

I get up and throw my salad out and leave.

* * *

**Cat**

* * *

"What'd I say?"

Andre throws his hands up in confusion.

"She's mad 'cause they're actually dating now and Tori gave it up to Sutton over the summer."

Just about everyone spit out or choked on what they were eating/drinking when Robbie said that, including me.

**I already knew that, but still...**

"What!"

The other two boys yell out simultaneously.

"Who told you?"

"Who else? Sutton has a big mouth."

**Okay, that's gross.**

"TMI, Robbie."

He just grins.

"Bro, you owe me $20, pay up."

Andre holds out his hand. I look over at Robbie confused to see if he knows what he's talking about...his smile tells me he does.

"Woah, what are you talking about?"

Andre just laughs at Beck.

"Come on it's the first day back, Tori is with Sutton; they're not ganna just magically be together by the end of the day. Pay up!"

Beck sighs in defeat and pulls out a $20.

"Are you guys serious?"

The boys all look at me, surprised by my outburst.

"You're betting on Tori and Jade? You know Jade is ganna cut you to bits if she finds out."

"_IF_ she finds out, little red, but she's not going to."

They all give me _that _look and I just role my eyes.

"You're all hopeless."

"No _they're_ hopeless and in serious denial."

Referring to Tori and Jade.

I glare at Robbie and he just looks away.

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

"Jade!"

"In here!"

I was in one of the empty work studios working on a script for class. Yeah, first day and I already have homework.

"Hey!"

She takes a seat across from me at the table.

"What're you working on?"

"Just a script for class."

I finally look up at her.

"I can't believe you're actually dating her now."

"Come on she's not that bad when you actually know her."

"You don't have the best judgement in people."

"So what does that say about you?"

She raises her eyebrow challenging me.

"Touché."

"Do you want me to come over today to work on homework or...whatever?"

I start looking over my script again.

"What about Sutton?"

"You know you always come first, Jade."

I look back up at her, scanning her eyes for deception. None. I bite the corner of my lip before nodding.

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

**After School: Tori**

* * *

"Hey, babe!"

I'm leaning against my Yamaha bike as sutton struts over to me and places a kiss on my lips.

"Why are you telling everyone we slept together?"

"Because we did and I didn't, I just told my friends."

"You know they just tell the whole world. I don't want our business out there that's why it's _our _business, _our _relationship not the world's."

"I'm sorry. I just love you and...there was that girl, I wanted them to know-"

"Sutton."

"I know. I'm sorry, I can't help it. I got jealous. I wanted to be your first..."

I sigh.

"I'm sorry, Sutton. This isn't how I wanted to start off. I really want things to be good with us, ya know."

"It's okay, babe. I get it. It's all in the past and you're mine now."

She smirks at me before our lips connect.

"GET IT!"

Some of the guys from Sutton's group call out and we break apart laughing. I hand her a helmet.

"That's my cue to take you home."

I rev up my bike as she gets on and we speed off. When we get to her house it's pretty much empty and we sit in the living room.

"Where's everyone else?"

Usually her twin sister and her boyfriend, or their best friend is here.

"They went out for pizza or something."

I arch my brow.

"And you didn't want to go?"

"No, I felt like being alone with my hot girlfriend."

She smirks at me and I just shake my head at her.

"What about you?"

"I don't know, same I guess. I'm just tired of...drama."

I widen my eyes as the last word leaves my lips and Sutton laughs.

**This summer was not the best.**

"Well, I think you're with the worst person possible right now then."

**I love how she can make fun of herself and she's aware of it. It's funny.**

"Yeah, I should probably leave."

I act like I'm getting up to leave and she pulls me back down.

"No, don't."

She's giggling. It's cute. She pulls me towards her, brushing her lips against mine with a smile. I close the gap, but pull away after only a short period of time.

"I gotta go. I'm actually supposed to meet up with Jade."

She's pouting and I kiss her forehead before standing up.

"I 'll make it up to you this weekend kay."

"You better."

She narrows her eyes at me as she walks me to the door.

"No worries babe."

I peck her lips one more time before walking out.

"Say hi to Jade for me!"

**Very funny.**

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

"No, I'm fucking pissed!"

I'm talking on the phone with Beck. My door bell just rang and I start walking to the door.

"We've been over this, Oliver, it's not happening... No..."

I open the door and I act like I'm instantly annoyed.

"Hey, I gotta go...No, I gotta slam the door in Vega's face."

I go to push the door closed, but she stops it.

"Jade!"

I hang up on Beck and I smirk as I start walking into my living room with her following.

"So rude."

"I don't care."

Tori just eyes me with a smile as we sit down on the couch.

"How's little Miss. High Maintenance?"

I use my mocking voice. Tori just looks at me.

"Can't you just try to be nice?"

"Let me think about that...mmmmm...no."

"She's great. She says hi."

She she says dryly as she pulls out her laptop from her backpack. I start looking over some of my notes from class with a script in my lap.

"How's your script?"

"Finished."

She stops what she's doing and I can feel her burning holes into the side of my face.

"Seriously?"

"Seriouslyyyyyy."

She just smiles and goes back to her laptop.

"You never cease to amaze me..."

Now I'm looking at her. The corners of my mouth start to tug upward. Just then her phone buzzes.

"My mom want to know if you want dinner?"

**Um...YES.**

"Do I ever decline a dinner invitation from your mom?"

She just smiles as she texts back.

"So you and Beck have adjusted nicely to the friend zone."

**We decide to just be friends over the summer. I just wasn't feeling it anymore.**

"Good ol' Beckett. Mr. Nice Guy."

"Too nice?"

"Beyond. He''ll be fine."

"Looks goes a long way here... I like how when your first real relationship ends then mine just starts. Now we can't go on double dates."

She's pouting.

"Ha! That would never happen even if we were both in relationships."

"Yeah, I could picture you two just bantering the whole night...OW!"

I just hit her in the arm. I smirk as she rubs the now bruising spot.

"I know you like it rough, but damn. Poor Beck."

I just roll my eyes at her as she gives me a goofy grin.

"Please, I was the best he ever had."

She just looks over at me.

"...So can I read your script?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Tori**

* * *

"Trina, I swear to God if you don't shut the fuck up-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Big bad Jade is ganna cut me up right?"

Jade growled out at Trina before launching herself at a fleeing Trina, but thankfully I pulled Jade down on the couch just as my parents came in from the kitchen.

"Trina, stop making Jade homicidal. Jade, stop attempting to end Trina's life with scissors."

**Ah, yes, I love how my dad is a cop and literally acts like this is just...well I guess this is normal since Trina and Jade basically have had these kind of fights since they could...fight.**

"What if I use an axe?"

Jade smirks at a now glaring Trina.

"Now as entertaining as that would be, I would prefer for all my daughters to continue to live and not murder each other."

My parents consider Jade their adopted daughter.

"MOM!"

"Relax Trina, it's just a joke. I love you. Now we're going to bed; don't stay up too long. Good night!"

All together...

"Goodnight!"

My parents go upstairs along with Trina soon after, but not before she made a face at Jade.

"Roof?"

Jade looks at me with raised eyebrows as I give a wide smile like it's an innocent question, but she knows my motives behind it. She shrugs before nodding and we head up to my room.

Jade's in sleep shorts an a hoodie, while I'm in basketball shorts and a hoodie as we climb out my bedroom window and onto my roof. It's pretty awesome, the view, it looks over all of LA. I love how the city looks at night with all the lit up lights and city buildings and moving cars, etc.

We sit down, Jade's head is on my shoulder as she looks out, and I pull out a small pipe with some Mary Jane and a lighter.

"Guess where Cat is tonight?"

I inhale and hold it for a bit before exhaling and handing the pip to Jade and feeding her question.

"Somewhere other than home?"

I smile as I look at Jade blowing out smoke.

"She's with Justin."

She smirks at me as my eyes go wide.

"What? Why didn't I know this!"

I pull out my phone to yell at Justin through text.

"Yeah, he picked her up from school today."

"How?"

**Wouldn't have everyone seen him.**

I take another hit, but I'm already feeling the effects of the first hit.

"Cat had to stay after today, so the campus was basically empty and he rode on his Ducati, so his helmet helped."

I nod in understanding.

"I'm still upset I didn't know."

Jade rolls her eyes at me.

"So does the queen know about your affair with Mary?"

Jade used her southern accent and I'll I could do was laugh. She's hilarious, but then again, everything is basically hilarious when you're high as a kite.

**God, I love Mary.**

She just laughs at me in amusement as I shrug.

"I think?"

"You _think?"_

"No, she knows, but she's like you."

"She's _NOTHING _like me."

I start laughing again because they're basically the same person.

"Vega, shut up."

I couldn't help it and Jade pushes me back and straddles me while covering my mouth with her hands, muffling my laughs. I can see she's trying not to laugh and she's failing miserably.

I push Jade off as I try to catch my breath.

"Do you...know what she...told me?"

"I don't care Vega."

"Oh, you will. She told me all these bad 'side effects' and she's like... Don't you want to have kids? Weed destroys your sperm count."

"Oh my God!"

We busted out laughing, like dying on the roof of my house. Thank God the houses are spaced out from each other otherwise I think the neighbors would be yelling at us by now.

"Is that an actual thing?"

"I have NO idea, but I don't think I do it enough for it to affect me."

"Yeah, and you know she loves that bad side of you anyway."

"What?"

"All the girls talk about it. You know you look so innocent, Vega, but you have that bad boy type of side to you, like the opposite of Beck, and they all love it."

**Right, Beck looks like the bad boy type, but he's actually the sweetest guy ever. I'm pretty sure they still love him more than me though...**

"Even you?"

I wiggle my eyebrows at her in a suggestive manner and she rolls her eyes in return.

"Ugh."

Jade lays back on the roof with her hands behind her head and she closes her eyes.

"Carry me to bed."

"You're so whiney, are you sure you're not Trina's real sister. OW!"

She just punched my thigh. Sad face. We decide to actually go to bed and sleep, but I couldn't. I don't know why I haven't told Jade...Well I do, it's bad and she'll be upset, but I'm not sure why. There's no logical reason for why she would be upset or why I felt the need to not tell her, to lie...

**_New Text Msg_**

_"We need to talk we need to tell them"_

I sigh, placing my phone face down in my night stand as I turn to face a sleeping Jade. I did nothing wrong, honestly, but I know it'll hurt her if she finds out. I just don't know why it would and I don't know why I feel so guilty... I know this doesn't make sense, but how could it. It doesn't even make sense to me. If Sutton is okay with it then shouldn't Jade be?

**I already know this year is ganna suck.**

* * *

**A/N Yo Sorry for being gone so long OMG! I feel so deprived of writing! Anyways small update. Just so you know Tied Up chapters are going to be short chapter, unlike Loose Ends. Honestly, I'm kind of surprised no one brought up the fact that everyone said that Tori gave it up to Sutton, but Sutton was talking to Tori about how she was upset that Tori lost her V card to someone else over the summerrrrr…. But anyways I'm trying to update everything ASAP. Loose Ends will be next and how do you feel about Chloe Moretz? Or Demi Lovato? Orrrrr… Anyways Review I love you ALL! I hope to update sooner so wish me luck and Hope you liked this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tori**

* * *

Jade and I were shouting our goodbyes as we were walking out the door for school (Trina doesn't like to ride with us, go figure. She has her own car), but my mom caught up with us.

"Tori!"

I groan as she pulls me in for a hug.

"You're such a boy sometimes."

I pout at her, but then she narrows her eyes.

**Ugh!**

"What mom, we gotta go."

Jade's just watching us in amusement.

"Tori..."

"What?"

"Did you and Jade smoke last night?"

"Oh, look at the time, gotta go! Tor, you can take your bi-"

"Not so fast."

My mom uses her stern tone and Jade immediately shuts up and stays in place by the door. My mom kinda already knows that we smoke from time to time and she's talked to us before about it, but it's like she makes us feel all guilty and then says it's okay like...it's complicated and I hate it, but I love her for it, especially because she hasn't told dad about it soooo...

"Did you?"

I avoid eye contact by looking at anything in the room other than her eyes and I rub the back of my neck as I choose my words carefully...

"Noooo...maybe, kinda, sort ooof..."

All I hear is silence and all it takes is one glance at her.

"Yes..."

I hang my head in defeat. She takes a step towards me and places her hands on my upper arms as I look up at her.

"Never in the house and weed only, nothing more. Got it?"

She looks at Jade with a stern look too.

"Okay, mom."

"Yes, Mrs. Vega."

Then she smile and sends us off.

* * *

**School Lockers**

* * *

"Damn! I seriously love your mom even more though, if that's even possible."

I roll my eyes at Andre as the rest of the group laughs in agreement with him, except Jade, Jade looks bored with the conversation already.

Just then Sutton walks up.

"Hey baby."

She pecks my lips.

"Hey!"

"Achoo!"

We all look at Jade, caught off guard.

"I'm sorry, I think I should be going now, I think I'm allergic to something over here."

**Here we go...**

"Oh yeah Jade, I see what you mean. I think it's a sense of fashion."

Sutton just smirks at a glaring Jade and the rest of the group walk off in different directions in awkwardness.

Me...Yeah, I just walk off because I'm tired of their fighting.

"Hey."

I lean on the lockers by Cat as she pulls a book out.

"What're you going to do about those two?"

I sigh.

"I don't know...I'm over it."

Just then the bell rings and I groan.

"Come on Tori."

She grabs my hand and pulls me to class.

Our class with Sikowitz is in the Black Box Theater today and THANK GOD Sutton isn't in any of my classes except the last one, where as Jade (and the rest of our group) is in most of my classes because were all studying similar parts of the entertainment industry.

Our class is all scattered, some are sitting in the chairs, some standing around, and some sitting on the stage. I decide to stay with Cat as we sit in a pair of seats in the second row.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?"

My eyes are locked with Jade's. She's sitting on the stage with the guys. I break the hold to bring my attention to Cat's question.

"Not sure, I'm sure Sutton or Jade will pull me into something though. What about you?"

She just shrugs.

"I was thinking about catching a ride somewhere like to the beach or something. I need a break from everything, ya know? Maybe find some guys."

She does a little dance when she says the last part and it makes me chuckle at her goofiness.

Cat's been at the hospital the past week visiting her brother. He's always in and out of there and we can always tell when because Cat shows up looking way to tired for her own good, but she puts on a brave face and I admire that.

"I'll drive."

She looks at me surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we can take my bike."

She loves my Yamaha.

"It'll be an adventure."

She beams at me. It's always an adventure with Cat. I smile shaking my head as Cat jumps up from her chair and puts her hands on her hips like she's a super hero.

"Good afternoon class!"

"It's morning."

Andre exasperates, throwing up his hands, as everyone else rolls their eyes at Sikowitz.

**Getting real tired of your shit coconut man.**

"Ahh! That it is!"

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

"Where's Tori?"

I sit down at our claimed lunch table.

"Where do you think?"

Andre scrunches his eyebrows as he looks nods in the direction behind him. Tori and Sutton are fighting by the fence separating the us from the parking lot. Sutton says something and Tori just shakes her head looking away and thats when our eyes lock. Sutton's still talking, but she's just staring at me.

"Jade."

I hear Beck, but I don't dare end my silent conversation with Vega. Sutton finally glances over at me before she leans into Tori. I don't know what the hell she said, but now she's grabbing Tori's hand and walking off into the parking lot with Tori showing no resistance, she finally breaks our connection without a second look.

"Why are they even dating?"

"Man, I'll never understand girls."

Beck answers Robbie's question, the question on all of our minds.

Andre just shrugs.

"I can kind of understand."

We all look at Andre as he looks at me. I look at him for a second before rolling my eyes as the bell rings, cueing everyone to get to class.

Andre is over it, but he used to have a crush on me. I only know because Tori told me. It was during the time I was dating Beck and Andre and I had a music project together. I guess he saw a side of me that he's never seen before, most people haven't, and he fell a little. I think it's kind of comical really.

* * *

**Tori**

* * *

"I'm not ditching class with you, Sutton."

I close her car door as she attempts to open it.

"Ugh! Seriously, Tori, I'm sorry. Okay? I'll try to play nice."

"Cool. I'll believe it when I see it."

I say in a low voice. I look over to see everyone heading back inside for class. Sutton then pushes me against her car and grabs my chin as I look back at her with an expression asking 'what're you doing?'

She just smirks and brushes her lips against mine before mumbling...

"Let me show you how sorry I _really_ am."

Before I could verbally question her she already had my jeans undone and she's on her knees looking up at me seductively as she puts _me_ in her mouth. I lean my head back against the car with a moan as she sucks me off right in the middle of the school parking lot.

* * *

"No...yeah, summer was great... Of course I miss you, when are you getting back?... Sounds good to me... See you, Lena."

I smile as I hang up. When I turn around to head back into the living room I come face-to-face with Cat.

"Shit, Cat. You scared me."

"Was that Selena?"

"...Yeah."

I try to walk by her, but it's not happening.

"Seriously, Tori. When are you going to tell her? I hate secrets, especially ones I keep from one of my best friends."

**I'm being selfish, I know. **

"Cat I-I don't..."

"Hey!"

**Justin. **

"What're you guys doing over here?"

**I completely forgot about him...**

Cat's giving me a look.

**Fml.**

"Nothing, what's up?"

"Come on Tor I wanna show you that beat I was telling you about earlier."

Everyone is over at Justin's tonight. We're all just kinda hanging out. The three of us re-join everyone back in the living room and Justin plays the beat over the house speakers.

"Hey, that's tight!"

"Right!"

We yell over the music to each other. I look across the room to see Jade talking to Kyle Massey and Hailey Baldwin. She glances at me with her signature look locked in place. Then I feel someone grab onto my arm. I already know who as Jade looks away to continue her conversation.

"Tori, seriously."

**Wha-oh...**

I look at Sutton, who is holding up my phone, before she rolls her eyes and walks away. It was my call log. It was on Selena.

"Sutton. Come on!"

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

"Looks like trouble in paradise."

Hailey nods and I look over in the direction of her line of sight. Sutton's yelling at Tori, but at least the music drowns it out.

"Girl's hot, but I'd never date her."

Kyle shakes his head at the scene unfolding before us. Sutton finally storms out the room with Tori trailing behind.

"You really wouldn't?"

"Sutton? No way. Too much drama... Now you two I would definitely, mmhhhmmmm."

**And they said I was like Sutton. HA!**

Hailey and I start laughing at him as he puts his arms around us both.

"Come on ladies, I think there's some shot glasses calling our names."

The rest of the night was fun. I did a few shots with everyone, but nothing to get me dysfunctional.

"Put me down! Put me down! Kahlil, oh my God I swear I'm ganna-!"

He just laughs as he drops me on one of the couches and then I start punching him, but he's unfazed as he continues to laugh at me.

"I hate you!"

"No you don't. Jade, you love me."

**He's right.**

"Don't ever touch me again."

He just smiles.

"You and you're no touching."

"Hey bro, only people that has permission is Cat and Tori."

Justin just smirks at me. I give him the death glare.

"Well, you boys have fun."

I get up to find Cat and say my 'byes' so her.

"Aw, Jade why you gotta leave us like that?"

"I'm tired and there's school tomorrow."

"Oh right you actually do that."

I roll my eyes at their rich boy ignorance.

"Come on Jade, let me walk you home."

Justin catches me just as I'm walking out. My house is only a few down the street, a five minute walk at most. I agree.

"So how's that blonde mess of yours working out for you?"

I smirk at him and he scrunches his face up as he runs his hand through his blonde hair.

"They dig it, ya know."

He smiles at me.

"But how're things with you? Got any good scripts to read yet?"

"Always. No, but actually I just finished one up. I'll let you have a look after I get it back for a grade."

"Sweet. Well, looks like I got you home safe and sound. Got any plans for tomorrow?"

**Friday, hmmm...**

"Keeping my options open."

He chuckles at me.

"Alright, fair enough. Well, you know who's got a concert right?"

"Oh, right!"

"He gave me passes for you and Tor, so you're covered."

"See you tomorrow then?"

"For sure. Love ya!"

He hollers out as he starts walking back. I open my door and head inside.

"Fuck! Tori, what the hell!"

**Damn Vega and she just laughs. Ugh!**

"I didn't mean to scare you like that. Sorry."

"Aren't you supposed to be with Sutton?"

"There's a lot of things I'm _supposed_ to do."

I raise my pierced brow at her as we walk into my room.

"We fought. I'm tired. It's whatever, she'll be fine."

"Really feelin' the love you have for her."

I start changing into my sleep clothes as she sits on my bed and chuckles at my statement.

"It's Sutton. I like her a lot, but everything is just kinda a mess right now."

"Hmmm... Well guess who left us passes for their concert tomorrow night."

I smirk at her when I turn around only to catch her her quickly diverting her eyes up to mine, away from my ass.

"Uhhh... Oh, damn. Yeezus! I totally forgot."

"Yeah, should be interesting."

"What do you got going on during your classes tomorrow?"

I climb onto my bed and lay back on it with her. I just shrug.

"I don't know, just gotta turn in my script and that's it I guess. Why?"

"We should skip."

I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Is this the year Vega goes bad? Are you trying to be Justin right now?"

"Come on Jade. We always skip and pull straight A's. This is just the first time _I'VE _suggested it."

"Touché. Are you sleeping here or are you ganna leave any time soon."

I deadpan.

"Geez, you're so cold, but I like the cold, so I'm staying."

I roll my eyes at her and drift off, but not before hearing a faint,

"I love you, Jade."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: YAY! I'm back! If you haven't already read the new chapter of Loose Ends go do that! I'll be updating now once the review numbers are up a bit so make sure you review and leave any ideas or advice for me. I'm a bit rusty but I'll fall back into the flow. It's a short chapter for this, but hopefully a good one for you! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

"Tori, get up."

She just groaned and pulled a pillow over her head as I threw the the covers off of her.

"Come on..."

I smirk.

"I can see your dick."

"What?!"

I almost fall over from laughing. She sat up so fast she fell off the bed.

"I hate you."

She mumbles against the tangled blankets on the floor.

"Come on and get ready so we can ditch... You missed."

I smirk back at her when a pillow flies by and hits the wall.

**One Hour Later...**

Tori starts up my SUV, that's right she's driving, the one who suggests the ditching is the one who drives, her phone starts ringing and it's connected to the hands free so she has the car answer it.

"Hey, Max you're on speaker."

Max Schneider, he goes to our school and he's kind of YouTube famous, along with his brother. It's pretty awesome. Tori and I have both done song covers with them before and the feedback on YouTube is ridiculous. It's kind of addicting, actually.

"Hey, where are you? We're supposed to film our music video for class today."

Tori makes a face indicating that she completely forgot.

"Damn, I'm sorry. Jade and I decided to ditch for the Yeezus concert tonight. Can we do it tomorrow? It's not due till next week anyway right?"

He starts laughing.

"Yeah, Tor, that's fine. Damn, I'd ditch too if I was going to Yeezus! Just come over tomorrow; I'm sure we can get it in one take."

"You know it! I'll see you."

"Bye."

"I didn't know you were doing a project with Max."

"Yeah, multitasking this year. You know, no days off."

I chuckle at her reference.

"Is it production?"

"Yeah, and it's freaking hard!"

That's one of the toughest classes at our school. There's a lot of prerequisites and then only like 30% of the class passes. It's mostly based around music videos. If you pass, it's pretty impressive.

"Least we already have the song done, so we just have to film the music video."

"Lucky, you got Max"

"Yeah, everyone just about jumped his bones. I got him for the whole semester though."

She smiles proudly as she parks the car.

"So where do you wanna head to?"

She questions as we start walking around.

"I don't know, I know you wanna go to JoyRich though, so let's just start there."

When we walk in Mr. JoyRich (not his actual name) himself was there waiting. Go figure, Tori is close friends with the guy.

"Rich! What's up!"

"Hey Tori! Jade! How you been?"

"Good we're just doing some shopping before Yeezus."

"Oh, that's what's up. Well you got the hook up today so don't worry about it."

"Thanks Rich!"

See what I mean. She's not even famous yet, kind of, and she already gets free clothes. I do love these clothes though...

"Tor, look."

She walks over to the jacket I hold out to her. It's an Angelic Rich Floral Athletic jacket. It's black and on the sleeves it has pink roses with green leaves, gold dollar signs, and those little cupid angels except they have sunglasses and a gold chain on and they're playing some kind of horn. It's pretty awesome actually.

"I need it."

I roll my eyes.

"So take it, it's free. I'm getting one."

"You are?"

I look at her with a serious face as I slide the jacket on. She starts to laugh, but her phone starts ringing. She groans when she looks at the screen.

"Hey, babe...I'm taking a sick day 'cause the concert is tonight... Yessssss...Sutto-... No... Well they were left for us... I don't know did he give you one... I didn't know he wa-... Whatever! I'm not missing it just 'cause you can't go...Bye."

"My, my, trouble in paradise."

I couldn't help it, the accent just comes naturally.

"I don't' sound like that and she's just mad 'cause I'm not attached to her 24/7, you know. She'll get over it. What do you think about this shirt?"

I snorted at how detached she was from the whole situation. Sometimes I wonder if she's just with Sutton 'cause she's bored, not 'cause she actually has feelings for her, but then other times...

"Yeah, it'll look good. Oh, Justin has the concert shirts for us too so we won't have to wait."

"Sweet. You wanna head over to Givenchy or Saint Laurent after? I wanna get some shoes."

"What about Calvin Klein, I think they got the actual models out today."

I smirked at her in a playful way.

"Aw, Jade you wanna check out the models?"

"Well, I am single."

I smirked at her playfully. When she looked at me I saw a change of emotion flash in her eyes, but she looked away before I could process what it was.

"You could do better. I think they need to step up their model game."

"Oh do you?"

"Yeah, maybe once I'm signed I could be their new campaign model."

She wiggles her eyebrows at me and I just look at her trying not to laugh.

"Alright Vega, let's just focus on you actually getting signed."

About five hours later and shopping bag filled car trunk, we decided back to her house to drop the bags off then walk to Justin's to kill time to the concert.

"Here."

Justin tossed us our Yeezus shirts.

We just changed our shirts right then and there, it wasn't a big deal for us.

"So when we heading out?"

"Vans will be here around seven. Then we have time to get situated back stage and the front rows are reserved. Everyone else will be here soon. So, Tor?"

"What?"

"Why is your psycho girlfriend calling me and yelling at me."

"Are you serious?"

"Oh my God."

I started laughing.

"She's mad 'cause she doesn't have a ticket."

"Do you need me to get a-"

"NO!"

Tori and I both yelled out in unison.

Justin just looked at us confused.

"Okaaaayyyy... Why don't you just break up with her? It doesn't seem like you actually like her..."

"YOOOOO! Party's here!"

Kyle Massy, Kahlil, Lil Za, Hailey, and Cat just walked through the door.

"Hey!"

We all greeted each other, etc.

"JB, the rest are ganna just meet us up there."

Kyle patted Justin's back.

"Okay, cool. Vans should be here soon"

"Justin are you ever ganna stop dressing like a douche?"

"Ouch Jade. Haha It's all about personality and behavior, you know I'm passed that."

I quirk my eyebrow at him.

"Not so sure sunglasses indoors shows that."

He just smiled wide and shook his head at me.

"You look good though Jade."

"She always does."

I looked at Tori and she was just smiling at me. She looked good, she had her new JoyRich jacket on, the Yeezus concert shirt (we all did), a gold chain necklace, loose white leather pants (Justin had black) and Givenchy hightop sneakers.

**She also had her damn sunglasses on.**

"Serioulsy."

"We're with Justin, I don't want camera lights to blind me."

**Okay, good point.**

"Fine, where's Cat... Cat! Do you have extra glasses?"

* * *

**Yezzus**

* * *

When we got there we had to wait in the van for like ten minutes for the bodyguards so we could be escorted into the building through the back without getting mobbed by people and camera stalkers.

"Jade."

Tori put and arm around me and guided me into the building, shielding me from the camera lights. It's a routine we've fallen into when ever this happens. We flashed our passes to about three different security stops and then we where finally back stage with a TON of people and not just people, but people like Jay-Z, Beyonce, the Kardashians, Chris Brown, Tyga, Cara Delevingne, Selena Gomez, etc. You get the point.

"Cara, Sel!"

Tori called out to the two who were in the midst of a convo with a drink in hand.

"Hey!"

"Where's Sutton?"

"She didn't have a ticket. Cara can I talk to you?"

**Nice change of topic...**

"Yeah, sure."

Her and Tori walked off as I caught up with Selena. She was actually one of my close friends, but I haven't seen her for awhile.

"Sel I haven't seen you in forever. How was your summer?"

"Right! You know, just stayed busy. Made music. So, is he with Cat now?"

"Oh, ummm... I don't think it's official yet..."

I look over at Justin with his hand on Cat's waist as they talk with Chris and Tyga.

"Sounds like you're doing good though!"

"Yeah, well Tori helped out a lot over the summer."

**Wait, what?**

"Jade, hey, we should head to our seats now."

Tori put her hand on my waist as the words left her mouth and I nodded as I saw everyone shuffling out.

On the way to our seats a face caught my eye and I had to do a double take.

"Ricky!"

Ricky Underwood, a close family friend with the looks and charm to jump into bed for.

"Jade! Hey!"

He smiled and hugged me, lifting me off my feet in the process.

"How you been it's been forever!"

The area was loud so we kinda had to yell.

"Yeah, good!"

"Jade!"

"We'll talk after!"

He nodded as Tori pulled me with her to our seats. On Tori's side was Cara, Hailey Baldwin, and then Justin and the "boys." On my side was Taylor Swift, Selena, and some of their model friends. Good seating, I can dance with Taylor when she gets down. I smile at the thought.

When the lights turned off and the spotlight on some kind of mountain lookin thing on stage came on everyone started yelling. Then Kanye appeared at the top and all the guys in our section, plus Tori, started going crazy and it was fucking hilarious.

They were jumping up and down and shouting and you get the point. Through out the concert I danced with Taylor and Selena and then at some point Tori had grabbed onto my waist and held onto me for the rest of the concert. We were rapping out the lyrics to his songs and throwing our arms out in the air.

Then things got interesting when Kanye started singing his song Addiction and Tori started singing along in my ear. I turned to look at her and she just kept singing while looking at me and she got closer. Our lips only inches apart, but I kept my smirk in place, not cracking. Both her hands started moving under my shirt and tracing invisible designs along my skin, which sent chills up my spine and parted my lips.

Just then Khalil almost crashed into us when he lost his balance, but Tori turned in time to grab his shoulder. The song ended and so had the concert.

**Isn't there an after party...**

All I heard was shouting. Tori held onto my hand while she talked with the guys, making sure we wouldn't get separated.

"Hey you're up for the after party right."

She spoke against the shell of my ear and I couldn't help, but lean into her a bit more as she held onto both sides of my waist. She smiled as I nodded and she led the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jade**

* * *

I had been dancing with Cat and some of the model girls for the past hour. It's crazy how fast an hour can go by when you're dancing. This is probably the best after party I've been too, but then again it is Yeezus.

I break away from the group and make my way to Tori, who's with most of the guys, but has had Cara attatched to her hip for most of the night. They're close friends with a flirtatious relationship, but it never goes beyond the glances and light finger tip touches.

"Jade!"

When she spots me she immediately breaks away and Cara doesn't mind. I love Cara, she's great, honestly. Can't hate a british accent either.

"What are you doing?"

Referring to Cara.

"Nothing that Sutton isn't doing right now."

**That explains a lot...and she's high.**

I narrow my eyes at her.

"What're you on?"

I drawl out and she just smiles.

"Nothing more than what my mom wouldn't want."

**And maybe a bit tipsy...**

I'm now very aware that we've some how moved to a corner of the club.

"Tori..."

It's a vocal warning. She's playing with my hands and the hem of my shirt and occasionally grabbing my hips.

"What?"

She smiles stupidly and glances at me. Over the years I've noticed when Tori's hurt, she really hurts and she does anything possible to avoid the pain... Like this, for example. I grab her upper arms.

"We should go."

"You want to go home?"

"Yeah, take me home."

"Okay, let's go."

She laces her hand with mine. A half hour later and I'm pulling her through my front door. If we actually went to her house I think she'd wake everyone up and it wouldn't end well soooo...

"Tori, come on."

"Can't I just sleep here?"

I roll my eyes at her whining.

"No, the bed is upstairs. It's much comfier."

"Fine... You're so perfect. Why're you so perfect?"

I finally get her to sit on the bed and I start pulling off her shoes.

"I'm not, I'm Jade West remember? Isn't your girlfriend perfect?"

At this point I'm just humoring her. Now I'm pulling off her shirt and pants; don't get any ideas.

"No, at first I thought she was like you that's why I liked her, but she's not at all now and I remember and it is my opinion, you are perfect. Beautifully, perfectly, imperfect...

She fell asleep and I pull the covers over her, brushing off any thoughts on what just slipped out of her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey Sorry Its been awhile and this is a short chapter. I'm trying to upload when I can, but just know I won't abandon this story or Loose Ends. If I decide to stop writing then I'll tell you, but otherwise it's just me finding time lol. I'm working on the next chapter of Loose Ends so don't worry it'll be up soon. I appreciate any advice and feedback on this and Loose Ends, it helps me figure out how to write that chapters and where to take it. Anyways enjoy and thanks for reading and don't forget to Review! :)**

**PS: I'm also thinking about continuing the story To Know Her. I've written a new chapter and such already too it's just not posted or I was thinking about starting a new story just so I can maybe get through writers block and such, so let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Tori**

* * *

"Blahhhhh"

I stick my tongue out at Robbie's camera and smile as he laughs.

"Hey, how was the concert?"

Max walks in his place. We're setting up for our music video for class.

"Amazing! It's Yeezus, what else can I say."

"True. You got me a shirt right?"

I start laughing at him.

"We actually might have a spare somewhere."

"Okay, guys we're ready!"

Kurt calls out.

We reserved one of the studios to film our video in. I'm on guitar and vocals, Max is vocals, Kurt is bass, Phillip (our friend) is drums, and of course Robbie is the camera guy. Our song is called 'I Really Like You'. We decided to keep it simple, good lighting, good camera angles, and just rock out.

The first take was perfect, which means the video will be easy editing for Robbie and Kurt and we still have time to spare.

"So this should be YouTube ready by the end of class?"

"Yup-a-roonie!"

I chuckle at Robbie's dorkiness.

"Hey, look."

Robbie nods behind me and I turn around.

**Sutton...**

I get up and head over to her.

"Can we talk?"

I sigh and walk out the room with her, into the empty hallway.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I got mad last night an-"

"And what? You did the same thing you always do every time you get upset. I can't keep going in circles with you."

"No, I didn't do anything, I swear."

"You were with Ryder!"

"I didn't do anything, though!"

"How many times are you ganna do this and then pull me into this "sorry" talk the next day and expect me to just take you back, like everything is just all better because you recognize what you did and say sorry? It doesn't work that way, Sutton. You have to actually stop doing it."

"I know! It's just hard! It doesn't help that you're always choosing Jade over me and girls are always all over you."

"I'm dating YOU! Jade is my best friend, so yes I'm going to hang out with her. A relationship is about trust, you have to trust me. I haven't done anything for you to not trust me and we both have our own lives, we're not going to be with each other 24/7 and when we're not together I TRUST you, but now..."

"Can we just hang out after school and talk about this?"

I think about it for a second. I don't even know why I always do this...

"Yeah, sure. I didn't drive today, so I'll just meet you at your car."

"Okay."

* * *

**After school**

* * *

"Hey"

I lean against the lockers by Jade as she switches stuff from her locker and bag.

"Sup?"

She doesn't bother to look at me.

"Um...I'm getting a ride with Sutton, so you don't have to drive me home."

"Okay."

I frown.

"Are you okay?"

**Stupid question, Tori. You weren't that out of it last night and she knows it.**

She finally closes her locker and faces me.

"Yup. See ya."

She walks out the building.

"What'd you do now?"

Beck smiles at me and I just look at him before walking out. I find Sutton by her car arguing with Ryder with some distant on-lookers. I can't help, but roll my eyes before walking up to them.

"You're just playing hard to get. We all know the kind of girl you are."

Ryder grabs her waist and she tries to push him away and that's when I start running and I push him away from her.

"Hey! She said no."

"The fuck, freak!"

He walks right up to me and now there's a crowd forming.

"I beat your ass once and I'll do it again."

He just smirks at me.

"A lot changes in a decade, I'd like to see you try. You know I don't hit girls, but then again I don't really consider you one."

His fists are balled up and his eyes are challenging me.

"Tori."

Sutton grabs my wrist and pulls me with her.

"No you don't"

Ryder goes to grab her and I push him back again. He catches his balance and then goes to punch me, but I've had training and I dodge it and grab onto his arm and punch him, leaving him to cup his eye. I should have walked away faster, he grabs me and lands a punch.

**Fuck! That hurt.**

I land another punch on him again and then grab his wrist, sweep his foot so he starts to fall and I move behind him, still holding on to his wrist, and he's on his knees now with me bending his arm and wrist back.

"I could fucking break your wrist and dislocate your shoulder at an time."

"Fuck! Okay, okay, okay! Tori, I give!"

Blood is dripping down from his nose and he's clenching his teeth because of the pain. I can feel the resistance in his shoulder and wrist and I'm so tempted to push past it. I just noticed how quiet it got and I look up to see her, watching at a distance. Her lips are slightly parted and she looks a little scared. It kinda makes me feel...ashamed?

I let go of him and push him down, implying that he shouldn't get up till I leave. We finally get in Sutton's car and take off, but not before I look at her one last time as we drive by. She looks a little relieved now, but still...shocked. Ricky puts a hand on her shoulder, breaking our eye contact and we exit the parking lot.

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

"I didn't know she should fight like that, damn."

"She's a black belt for a reason."

I say mindlessly to Ricky as I continue to drive. Ricky, Beck, and Andre continue to talk about what just happened

"...and I thought Jade was scary. Girl, got moves."

"So, is she good with Sutton?"

"Who knows, they're always back and forth."

I roll my eyes at their topic of discussion before I interrupt.

"Hey, boneheads! What are we doing?"

"Oh, we can head to the warehouse to help setup. Cameron said he's already there."

"Do you have directions?"

"Yeah, here."

Beck types in the address on my GPS.

* * *

**Tori**

* * *

"Ow. I think my face is frozen now."

I pull the ice off of my cheek.

Sutton smiles.

"Yeah, it's bruised."

"Great. My mom is going to kill me."

"What about your dad?"

"He might arrest me."

She laughs.

"You're kinda scary, you know that?"

I look at her and bite my lip.

"Yeah, I figured after seeing everyone's expressions."

"Doesn't mean it's bad. You were protecting me. I don't think anyone would have did what you did."

"I try. Did you want to go to that warehouse party tonight?"

She looks at me kind of surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah? I know you've been wanting to go out and I'm always turning it down so..."

She smiles at me.

"Actually, can we just get food and hang out?"

I nod as she leans in to kiss me.

We decide to go to In-N-Out. Just as we sat with our food my phone went off.

_**Text Msg: Max**_

"_**Check our video on YouTube!"**_

"Alrighty then..."

"What?"

"It's Max.."

I pull up our video..

"What'd he say?"

**Holyyyy...**

"Oh my God.."

"What?"

I look up at an impatient Sutton with a huge smile.

"Our video has over two million views!"

"What! Let me see!"

Sutton grabs my phone and I watch for her expression.

"Holy shit, babe!"

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

Turns out the warehouse party is a huge success and I couldn't stand to be in there another second, so I'm just sitting outside now, on the grass. Something's been bothering me and it's not just the sight of Tori fighting, but something else just doesn't add up. I don't get why she would lie to me though... I stare at my phone screen. It honestly shouldn't bother me this much, but it does.

Just then I get a text...

_**Text msg:**_

"_**We need to talk."**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Jade**

* * *

I pace the bathroom stall of HA as I impatiently wait for Cat to walk through the door. The door opens and I look up only to see a bunch of niners, who run off after I growl at them to leave. Cat said she wanted to talk during lunch and it's lunch, sooooo...

"Seriously."

I look up in the direction of the speaker, irritated.

"We are going into Lock Down. Everyone please follow procedure and head to the nearest room. We'll be in Lock Down until further notice."

"Ugh!"

'where are you?'

I send a text to Cat ignoring the the stupid lock down drill.

* * *

**Tori**

* * *

We all head into Sikowitz classroom and sit against the wall, away from the door, with the lights off. Sikowtiz took our phones since it's part of procedure. He looks a little...strung out than usual. I frown when I realize...

"Hey, where's Jade?"

I whisper, making sure to keep my voice low.

All the guys frown except Cat.

"Oh! I was supposed to meet her in the bathroom."

"I'm sure she's fine. It's just a drill anyways."

Andre reassures us and we nod in agreement.

Just then someone starts pounding on the outside of the door, trying to open it. It's a girl and she's crying.

"Please! Let me in! Let me in!"

"Trina?"

Sikowitz and I get up and run to open the door, immediately closing and locking it once she's in. She's a crying mess.

"Trina, calm down. It's okay, what's wrong?"

I keep my voice calm as she's grabbing onto me and I'm hugging her. She's tries to control her breathing, but she's seriously freaking me out.

"Trina, what happened?"

She pulls away from me, not far just far enough to look at me. Her voice is quiet, only loud enough for me to hear.

"...There's... H-he's shoo...shooting people..."

I think my heart just stopped. I look over at Sikowitz and now I can see just how freaked out he really is.

"Trina, sit against the wall, okay?"

I help her sit down where I was previously sitting.

"Cat, what bathroom is Jade in?"

Everyone's looking at me really confused.

"Tor, what's wrong?"

I ignore Andre and keep my eyes on Cat.

"Tori."

Beck says this time.

"Cat, which bathroom?"

I say with a more demanding voice.

"The one on the second floor."

I look at her with a really confused face.

**We never use that bathroom...**

No time for that, I stand up and swiftly head for the door, until a hand grabs my arm.

"Tori."

I've never seen Sikowitz with such a serious face.

"I can't let you leave."

"Sikowtiz, Jade has no idea what's going on and she's in a _bathroom alone!_"

I whisper yell, not backing down. Everyone's watching us.

"Okay, just...be careful."

I slowly open up the door to find empty halls and walk out.

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

Fuck this. I open the door to see the halls are cleared and all the windows to the classrooms are blocked by paper, which means they're all locked. I close the door and sit on the bathroom floor with no where to go.

I texted everyone in our group and no one has replied so I guess their phones are gone too. What could have Cat wanted to talk about. Maybe she knows what Tori said to me. Maybe Tori talked to her about it...

Just then I hear a high pitched echo, like a scream, and then... My eyes go wide, my heart starts racing, my hands start sweating. I jolt up, hands darting toward the bathroom lock, which...

"Fuck!"

It just turns...and turns, locking at no avail.

**That's why we never meet in this fucking bathroom!**

I run to a stall, lock it, and then I crawl under to the next stall doing the same till I'm at the last stall and I do the same except I stay and stand on the toilet seat.

I can hear banging on doors and it's getting closer. Tears start streaming down my face as I try to stay silent. Suddenly it's silent. I almost feel a sense of relief till I hear the door fly open. My hands fly over my mouth to muffle the sounds of my voice that want to escape. The person walks slowly and their footsteps echo throughout the tiled bathroom...getting closer.

Have you ever been so scared out of your mind, like maybe when you were little and one point in time you were convince monsters were real and you hid under your blankets at night and you tried to be as still as possible, locking up all your muscles till they burned, and you covered your mouth and tried your hardest to control your breathing and not make a sound, but your heart was pounding out of your chest and you just wanted to scream for your parents and you were covered in sweat and your sense of hearing was heightened and every little sound you heard made your heart skip a beat...that's me.

But then I heard her voice. The voice that made time stop and assured me that everything was going to be okay and I was safe.

"...Jade."

That whispered voice.

I moved so fast, I was out of the stall and in her arms in three seconds flat, giving her the tightest, most genuine hug I've ever given anyone in my entire life.

"It's okay, Jade. I got you."

I relaxed in her arms as I buried my tear stained faced into her neck.

**Tori.**

"Jade, we gotta get back to Sikowitz."

I take a breath and nod. She grabs my hand and peers outside the bathroom door.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

**Tori**

* * *

I made sure to never let go of Jade's hand. We stayed close by the lockers as we made our way to the stairs. I looked around the corner and saw it was clear. We're so close.

"Almost there."

We walked swiftly, but quietly down the stairs and around the corner... I didn't stop to check. Why didn't I stop to check? My dad trained me and Trina and on the last corner I didn't do what I knew to do. I got anxious, I made a mistake, and now I might've just got Jade killed...

I freeze mid-step in the hallway with Jade right behind me; I can feel when she saw what I saw, I felt it in her hand, and I heard it in her footsteps and the breath of air she sucked in.

I can see Sikowitz's classroom door at the end of the hall, but he's ganna be the one to stop us.

A boy with short, blonde, tasseled hair, he's a little taller than me and Jade, he has a grey zip- up hoodie on, jeans, and classic converse, if anything he looks like Evan Peters from AHS, is standing seven feet away with a gun pointed at us. I know him. He's a funny kid, actually and loud. He always made us laugh and everyone here loves him, as far as I know...

I can feel Jade cling onto my arm that's holding onto her hand.

"Todd. Just put the gun down."

He's been crying, his eyes are bloodshot, red, and puff. More tears start to fall and he slowly shakes his head as he readjusts his grip on the gun. He smiles and starts walking towards us...a little too fast. I adjust my hand on Jade's to make sure she's fully behind me.

He stops right in front of me; millimeters away from my face.

"And why would I do that? What makes you so special? At least you're nice to everyone, but _her..._ She's a fucking bitch."

He points the gun right at her and it sets me off. I grab the barrel of the gun pull it towards me.

"You don't have to do this Todd."

"No, you're right. I want to. Good plan, I should start with you, that way she suffers first."

I pull the gun down, but he regains control and pushes it into my lower abdomen by my hip bone.

"What's wrong! Why're you doing this, Todd?"

"You know I saw your sister. She ran when I shot Amy in the face. Maybe we should get her out here."

He's really pissing me off. My hands grip the gun barrel tighter and I push into it a bit more.

"Sorry, did I upset you?"

"Tori..."

Jade whispers.

"The fuck is wrong with you? No one just wakes up and decides to just shoot up their friends."

"They're not my friends."

"Is it your dad?"

His demeanor changes real quick to stone cold.

**Bingo.**

"It is, isn't it."

"Keep going, Vega."

He says in a low voice.

"Does he hurt you? Does he hit you?"

I feel the gun push harder into me and my voice grows louder and more demanding.

"Does he make you do things?"

His nostrils start to flare.

"Keep talking!"

I pull the gun and he reacts, trying to regain his grip, which he finds. He moves one hand and puts it on my shoulder and looks me straight in the eye.

"Here's your chance. Be the hero and save everyone just like you always do, Tori."

His words are choked up with his voice getting caught in his throat. He pulls the gun into him more and my hands grip it tight, never allowing my fingers to fully touch the trigger. I look at him, like _really_ look at him. He looks so sad and broken. Tears fall hard from his eyes.

Just then the school door bust open and my dad, along with some other cops, run in, but they freeze in place when they see the scene before them. Off guard, I feel the gun being pulled out of my hands and turn around in time to see Todd put the gun to his head and pull the trigger.

Everything just kinda happens so fast. Todd falls to the floor, Jade and I are being pulled away by police officers, I'm not even sure if one of them is my dad or not, and all I can think about is how I can still feel the barrel of that gun being pushed into my abdomen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tori**

* * *

Todd was a good guy. He was the type to make everyone laugh, to be friends with everyone, and he was the type to help out the bullied boy or bring a smile to crying unpopular girl. He was sweet and no one knew all the pain he hid. His dad was not a good guy. He did shady deals, forcing Todd to help and when he refused to obey he would beat him. Guess all that abuse finally became too much for Todd; I only wish I knew so I could've helped him.

Todd left a mark on my memory that'll never fade. I'm okay with that...

I run my fingertips over the skin by my hip. Scarred, raised, and inked. It's been about two weeks since that day and I haven't been to school since. Neither has Jade. We stayed home and did our school work, watched movies, binged on food, and occasionally went out to for air. We didn't talk about that day, but it was always on our minds. Sutton visited a few times and she was great, but she always tried to get me to talk about Todd and at that point I was always pushing her out the door.

I grab my backpack and head out for school.

The school day dragged on. People gave me and Jade looks because of the shooting, but I ignored it; I didn't want to thing about it. There had been something else lingering on my mind and Cat gave me glances throughout the day. I knew she wanted to talk about it, but she didn't want to push it because what just happened.

During lunch I dragged Cat to the janitor's closet.

"We should tell them."

She looked at me in shock.

"You're nerve wrecked over it and then a shooting happens and **_now _**you want to tell them?"

"Well when you see a friend put a bullet in is own head two feet from you it kinda puts things into perspective."

We were both whisper yelling, but after that she goes quiet and then just nods. We decide to tell them after school before walking out the closet.

"Are you fucking serious..."

I look up to see Sutton standing there and I already know what's coming, but what's worse is the rest of our friends just walked into the hallway. I assume they were looking for us. Jade just rolled her eyes at Sutton thinking she just being her over dramatic self, as usual.

"Must you over dramatize everything?"

Jade was already irritated.

"Ha! They still haven't told you?"

"Sutton."

I say with a stern voice.

"Is this why you've been so distant?"

"Sutton, I just fucking witness one of my friends commit suicide! It has nothing to do with you."

"You said it was a one time thing! You barely even talk to me, but you're with her in the closet."

"What the fuck are getting all worked up over? It's just Cat."

Jade spits venom at Sutton, but I can tell she's confused at what Sutton is insinuating.

"Did Tori tell you what she did on her trip this summer?"

"Yeah, she went on a family trip and helped Selena out during her break up-"

"And then she met up with Cat and they fucked!"

She spat, leaving everyone speechless and in shock. I'm so pissed, words could not even describe... My heart was pounding and I clenched my hands into fists.

"I can't even... You know what Sutton, if you don't trust me so much then let's just end this."

"What?"

"Don't fucking text me or call me just get the fuck out of my sight!"

I've never been so mad before. Regret was written all over her face after she realized what I just said and that's what's wrong with this whole situation. She doesn't care what she just did she's only upset because of how I'm reacting.

"Tori-"

"No! Cat and I were going to tell everyone tonight. Cat had been begging me to tell everyone, but I made her promise not to and then all this shit happened and I realized I was wrong. It's pointless lying to everyone I care about. We were both single and sad and we trusted each other and it was OUR business to tell! This why I didn't want to lose it to you, I can't trust you, and you keep making things all about you when they're not! I can't believe I even told you in the first place, but wanted to start over with honesty and you just...ugh!"

I had to leave. I felt like I was going to explode so I left. I walked to the beach, seeing how we took Jades car to school today, and I just sat there watching the waves. I lost track of time till I realized I wasn't alone anymore. I looked up in time to Jade taking a seat by me in the sand.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you.."

I spoke quietly. I was scared she was mad or...something.

"I'm not mad, Tori."

I looked at her.

"I'm not sure...how I feel, but... I understand. At first I was mad and hurt and I don't know, but when I was watching you and Sutton, I kinda felt like Sutton was acting how I felt inside and then I realized everything you said was right. Cat told me everything after school."

**What's everything...**

"I remember how Sutton hurt you that summer and I get it. Cat was hurt too and you were both just there and you trust each other, I mean even Justin understands."

She looks behind her and I follow her line of sight to see Justin talking with Cat, his hands on her waist, her arms around his neck.

**There's still something though...**

"Jade..."

"I think I just need space..."

She wasn't looking at me anymore as she stood up. I followed her as she started walking towards the side of the road where she parked. She went to open her car door,but I leaned against it beside her. She finally looked at me.

"Jade."

I grabbed her by the waist and she put her hands on my upper arms.

"Can you please just spend the night with me."

She looked away again as I leaned in to her, burying my face into the crook of her neck. Her arms reluctantly moved around my neck as I spoke into her neck.

"We don't even have to talk."

I mumbled against her skin and she inhaled sharply, exhaling deeply. I could feel her heartbeat speed up. My hands made their way onto the bare skin of her hips and I pressed my self into her.

"Please."

I didn't really think about what I was doing or how she could probably feel me through my jeans now, I just did it...naturally. Everything with Jade was just natural. I don't think she even thought about it either.

Her nails started to dig into the back of my neck, but it felt good. She finally nodded her head and we got in her car. Justin could just call a ride for his self and Cat.

* * *

**Jade**

* * *

I woke up to the back of a shirtless Tori. Relax, she had a sports bra on. We watched movies all last night and we didn't talk, but it's all I wanted. I still don't really know how I feel about everything... I wish she told me, but I get why she didn't and why she did what she did, but... I couldn't stop myself from imaging Tori and Cat together. Cat _saw _all of Tori and **_felt _**all of Tori. Cat got to kiss her and Tori probably made Cat feel like she was in heaven. Why couldn't I have been there? I could have flew out to see Tori. I could've been the one...

"It's too early for your thoughts to be that loud."

I roll my eyes even though her back was towards me.

"I heard that."

She mumbled before turning to face me and I couldn't help, but laugh a little at how well she knew me.

"What's wrong?"

She smiled a bit as her eyes scanned my face. I took a breath.

"How was it?"

Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"How was what?"

"Being with Cat..."

"Oh..."

Her eyes dropped from my eyes to my lips to my chest and then to her hand that was now mindlessly drawing shapes onto her bedsheets.

"It was... Okay."

"Okay?"

"I mean it was our first time and I don't know... It was good for what it was, but yeah, nothing amazing..."

I nodded in understanding. My first time wasn't that great either. It was with Beck, so need I say more?

She looked back up at me.

"Why?"

"I don't know... I was just wondering...What time is it?"

Tori broke out into a guilty smile.

"We missed class."

"Seriously? At least it's Friday."

"First Friday."

She beamed.

I love First Friday. Most states have their own little version, but it's basically this huge outdoor art show in the Art District.

I smiled at her as I got up to get ready. She sat up with a smile and her bottom lip between her teeth.

I giggled.

"What?"

She just shook her head.

"Nothing."

I looked at her knowingly. I grabbed my phone off her night stand and scrolled through messages, which were mostly from Cat checking on me. I inwardly smiled as I felt her arms wrap around my bare stomach and her head rest on the back of my shoulder. Right, I was also only in a sports bra right now. She spoke softly.

"I'm just really happy we're okay. I'd do anything for you, Jade."

I felt her lips lightly touch the back of my shoulder. If my senses weren't heightened right now I don't think I would've noticed.

I turn in her arms to face her. I can see her eyes scan my body.

"Me too...I'm going to take a shower."

"Let me know if you need any help."

I roll my eyes at her as I walk off.

"You'd love that wouldn't you!"

I call out.


End file.
